


[PODFIC] Numinous (Divine majesty) by Scyllaya

by rippleeffect



Series: [Podfics for] Numinous series by Scyllaya [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On accident Gabriel brings up some horrific memories of Dean's. When Dean reacts badly, Gabriel goes to extremes to try and fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Numinous (Divine majesty) by Scyllaya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Numinous (Divine majesty)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548272) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> Podfic for Scyllaya's Numinous (Divine Majesty)  
> This is part one of her [Numinous series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/28446)  
> Many thanks to Scyllaya for graciously allowing me to podfic this series!  
> Remember to let her know if you liked her fic =)
> 
> Music used in this part is Dying To Live Again by Hedley.

  
**Length:** 45:45

 **Download Links (MediaFire):** [MP3 (42MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u6djwtnko7dycr3/Numinous_\(Divine_Majesty\)_by_Scyllaya.mp3) | [M4B (50MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ksb648lkaos3a3k/Numinous_\(Divine_Majesty\)_by_Scyllaya.m4b)  
 **Added to the** [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/numinous-divine-majesty)


End file.
